


The final battle

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: IT
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Serena was tired of being haunted by the damned clown in her sleep. So she gathered up whats left of the Losers Club and goes to fight Pennywise...but will she win this fight?





	The final battle

Serena was sitting by the river on the outskirts of Derry as she sighs softly. The wind was blowing, the sun was shining, all seemed perfect in this small fucked up town that had a clown terrorizing it. She knew something had to be done about the clown but how could she fight him? Last time she tried, she was nearly killed and ended up in a hospital for over 12 months and that didn't include rehabilitation from Skynet. But as she stands up looking over to the fields seeing Pennywise nom on an arm, she turns away and heads back to Derry. She knew what needed to be done and what had to happen.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PENNYWISE POV

Why does the girl ignore me now? Not long ago she tried to fight me and i ended up nearly killing her...now that shes back in Derry after 12 months I decided to follow her around just to see what she has been up to. She's watching me now and she knows im here so I have a feeling she plans to try and fight me again...this is something I will need to prevent for now and in the future...I may let her think she runs Derry, but im the true king of this town...people fear me not her...i just let them think Serena is the one to be feared at times...but soon the tables will turn...and I will let Serena be on her own...she will come groveling to me for help...not to those Losers...


End file.
